Network-based synchronized content management systems allow users to upload and store content items in a cloud-based storage associated with an account, which the users can then access from virtually any network-enabled computing device. One popular feature provided by content management systems is the ability for one user to share content stored in their account with someone else, who may or may not be a user of the content management system. In some cases, the sharing can occur by the user sharing a link, or other pointer, to the content item within the content management system. When the share links or pointers are tied to a directory structure that reflects content item relationships changes to a content item that alter the relationships can break the share links. For example, when the user moves or renames a content item the user's action alters the directory structure, thereby breaking the link. When the link is broken the link recipient is no longer able to access the content item, which decreases the user experience.
Using content item paths and/or content item names in a hierarchical directory structure has other drawbacks as well. For example, it is a suboptimal solution for third party developers attempting to refer to a specific content item and all of its revisions because it requires the developer to have knowledge of the location of the content item in the content management system.